The Princess Runaway
by Ling-Lee
Summary: Princess Anna is one of Princess Sakura's closes friends. So when Anna is in the most trouble what is Sakura to do? Help her friend get what belongs to her back. With Eriol and Syaoran help they can do anything. Anna's POV
1. Chapter 1

(AN: Hello everyone! Some of you may remember this story as The Runway well I took it down and revised it corrected grammer, spelling and changed a few things around. I hope you all like this! Also I use to be know is Mia Hindo for refrence.)

* * *

Me, boarding school … she is crazy! She must be. No, she has to be.

"You have gone mad!" I yelled at my step-mother. "I can't go to boarding school. Dad would not have agreed to this!"

"Your father thought it would be a good experience for you. You can go see another country and learn their ways."

'In other words: she is trying to get me out of their life, so they don't have to worry about me messing up her plans.

I'll be tucked away at boarding school only coming home a few times a year. So she and her children can take over my house. I won't stand for this, I won't! I am a princess I will not stand for this!' I thought to myself

"Don't worry! It will be good for you." Her daughter, who was my age said.

"Well then, Beth, if you think so why don't you go? Hmmm?" I said looking at her in disgust. She just wanted my room. Well, who wouldn't? It has a balcony with a beautiful view of the mountains and the river that runs though them.

"I don't want to." She said stepping in front of me. I wanted to punch her, which I did. Right in the jaw, it felt wonderful for me. I had been waiting to do that for along time.

"ANNA!" My step-mother screamed racing over to her daughter, "Don't worry she is going to. She is going to make sure you won't embarrass your Father's country."

I glared at her and yelled, "Don't you ever call this his country! This was my mother's country before it became his! And I will get it back for my mother and my people's sake!" And with that I grabbed my key and ran.

My key turned in to a wand. "Fly!" I yelled running down the stairs. Wings came out of the sides of the key and I sat on it and dashed down the stairs.

"Anna!" Someone yelled behind me. My real name was Aubrianna; Anna had been my nick name since as far back as I could remember. I turned my head it was Breena my maid "What is going on? Why have I been ordered to pack your things!"

"I'll tell you later!" She stopped running and I turned back around.

I stopped when I got in front of the oak door that leads to the thrown room.

My wand shrunk back to key size, and I began to straighten my circlet and my dress. Pushing the doors open and walking through, I saw my father at the end talking to his advisers.

I hated my father, he ruined my mother's country. He used half the royal treasury on wars and new palaces.

I bowed three times like I was suppose to and said as kindly as I could to the man that was supposed to be my father, "Father, it has come to my attention that you and the Queen are sending me to boarding school."

"Yes, that is true." I looked at my mother's family from my grand-father to my cousins

They had almost no power, now that he was king. "You will go and there and you will behave. You will not say anything wrong to offended anyone." He said so loud, so rudely, I almost cried.

"Yes, father." I said bowing three times and walking out of the room tears flowing down my cheeks.

I got to my room and Breena said "What in bloody hell is going on? I have been order to pack all of our stuff!"

"I'm being shipped off to a boarding school." I said sat down on my bed. "You most likely are coming to make sure I don't mess things up." I sighed.

"Oh." She replied softly

Breena was about 40 years old and had been taking care me since I was born. She started to pack everything. "Anna don't worry everything will be fine. Remember what your name means Noble and Strong One. Your mother gave you that name for a reason, so don't worry."

Every time something happens, I was always reminded what my name meant for some odd reason.

The next day I held my head high as I mounted my horse on that snowy morning. My father walked over to me.

"Aubrianna, you better behave or you will be exiled from the country till I can forgive your," he paused for a moment, as if to search for the right word, "disobedience." I nodded. "Good"

We rode off a few minutes later. As we rode by people threw roses and lillies at me. They were my supporters, and they knew I had a plan. And I hoped that somehow I wouldn't let their hopes down.

That night we stopped at an Inn for the night. I had my own room which I shared with Breena. I sat down in the chair by the window and said quietly, as if to myself, "It took me all day but I have a plan but I have to leave tonight."

"But it's snowing."

"I have no choice I have to go. My friend Sakura said she would be in the Hiiragizawa Kingdom. It's only about a one nights ride to the gates.

"She promised me after I helped her that she would help me out of any jam. Well it looks like I'm in one right now. Hopefully she still will. I need her help and more to regain my kingdom."

"Anna, you are as brave as your mother was. I will stall them, and say your sleeping, if they ask. I can only promise about 10 minutes."

I smiled "I'll be far enough away, they will, hopefully, think I went the other way."

"Ok." She said handing me a saddle bag.

I put my cards and some food in it, and changed in to more comfortable clothing. It was my winter ridding outfit.

I put my gown neatly in the other ridding pouch. I put my mother's necklace that had her family crest on it around my neck. Grabbing my navy blue cloak, I pulled up my hair in a half ponytail.

"Here." Breena said handing me a wrapped package. "Your mother told me to give it to you when I thought you where ready.

I opened it. It was a bow and arrow set and a new Moon Card. It had a kind of scroll looking thing on it which read "When you have nothing at all you have nothing to worry about." It was titled "The Remember" ((AN: Hey I know that the line is from a Sailor Moon song. My sister Lizzie was listening to it while I was thinking and I got a brain blast. Maybe I am crazy.))

"Thank you." I put the bow and arrow's on my back and put that one on the top of all of my cards.

She gave me a hug and said "Hurry up, before I change my mind."

I smiled at her and said "I will do this. I will win." I put on my cloak and went out the backdoor. I was now in more danger 'I have ten minutes' I thought. 'Horse stables... horse stables...' I thought looking around. 'Ahhhh, there it is.' I walked quietly in to the stables.

My horses Starblast and Blaze where there. Starblast was a white horse and Blaze was black. 'Star is slower the Blaze so I must take Blaze.' I thought. I lead Blaze out and Star stared to whinny. "Shhhh." I whispered.

"Star, I know you want to go but you are slower then Blaze. So stay." I put the saddle and bridle on Blaze and lead him out. I mounted him and rode off.

"Blaze we are getting out of here. People are going to come after us, so go fast." I said to him. I pulled by cloak closer and pushed him in to a gallop and we where off.

A few minutes later, I heard faint voices, "Faster. We have to make it to the outskirts by sunrise!" It seemed to get colder the closer we got.

At about 5 a.m I felt weak now; I had gotten to the outskirts of the kingdom.

"Slow down Blaze." For some reason, I now felt weak...Stay awake, stay awake!" I repeated these words over and over to myself.

I dismounted and stumbled. Blaze nudged his face next to my neck. "Don't worry, boy, I'll be able stay awake." I said faintly.

I took a step and stumbled to the ground and could not get up. Blaze moved and lied down next to me and I laid my head on his neck.

I pulled my cloak around my body and told myself to stay awake, but I felt sleep was coming. And, without warning, sleep claimed me.

* * *

I hope everyone will enjoy the revised version I am putting out! 


	2. Chapter 2

**_Must stay awake I must stay awake, please stay awake...  
_**  
I fell asleep out in the snow. I knew I should have gone one and went to the castle but I couldn't stand up. I had tried but after awhile I just let sleep take me away from everything….

At about 9 a.m three people came riding down the road. They stopped when they noticed a black horse by the side of the road.

"Prince Eriol! There is a horse over here!" She gasped. She bent down to make sure she was still alive. " Oh my god! There is a girl here to hurry I think she could have hypothermia. She is not dead yet!"

"What's going on?" Another voice who voice was very kind said. She walked over and brushed the snow away "Oh my god it's Anna!"

"Who is Anna?" Another voice said.

"It doesn't matter she needs medical attention right away," the sweet voice said.

Looking at her he took off his jacket and put it on Anna "Nakuru go back and tell them to get hot food and the doctor. Sakura help me get her on the back of my horse." They lifted me on the back of his horse behind him. "Sakura bring the horse to the stables and make sure the stable hands and the vet look after him."

"Yes Eriol." she said worriedly.

"Don't worry I'll make sure she is fine." He put one hand on the rains and the other around Anna's hands to keep her on the horse.

At the Hiiragizawa Palace Eriol came running in the palace doors and the Doctor was already there.

"Where is she?" Doctor Kayla said.

"Come on. I need someone's help to get her of the horse with out harming her."

Three maids came out to help. "Be careful! If she is not handle her gently she could go in to cardiac arrest!" The Doctor yelled as they got Anna off the horse.

They all got her off and brought her to one of the spare rooms as quickly as they could.

"You, I need dry clothes." The doctor said pointing to the maids. "You, we need more blankets. You, get warm food just incase she wakes up. Prince Eriol we need you to leave. I'll call you when everyone can come back."

"But..."

"**Don't but me get out! I'm trying to save her life and you are just taking up space so get out!**" She yelled.

Eriol looked in shock at the doctor and backed out of the room.

"Is she going to be ok?" Sakura asked Eriol when she got to him.

"I don't know the doctor yelled for me to get out." He sighed. "So who is that girl anyway?"

"She is Princess Aubrianna of the Serako Kingdom, she is 17 like us, her mother died 7 years ago. She is a very head strong person, if she doesn't like some thing she will try to change it." She let out a soft laugh.

"What?" He asked looking at her

"Nothing it just her personality. She has been bethroyled a few times and turned them down because she didn't like there personality not they way they looked, unlike most Princesses. If anything goes wrong she has to fix it. She helped me about a year ago when one of the northern most countries tried to invade us. Some how by going around town as a peasant she found it out and managed to tell us about a day before it happened."

"Oh. She sounds very interesting." Eriol said.

"What's going on?" A boy said walking over to them.

Sakura retold the story to him.

"Oh, so that's what everyone was running around about." He said.

"Yes that's what happened Prince Li." Sakura said. "You have met her before. She came to the ball we held."

"I remember her. She was very kind. I wonder what she is doing so far from home."

"We don't know she hasn't woken up yet." Eriol said.

The door opened a few minutes later and the doctor walked out. Everyone crowed around her to find out how she is.

"How is she?" Sakura asked.

"Better. Hopefully she'll wake up soon so we will know for sure." The doctor said.

Sakura let out a sigh of relief which was followed by the rest of them.

"You may go in to see her now. Just don't move the blankets around we have them so that she will get warmer."

Everyone nodded and slowly walked in the room.

Sakura walked over to the side of the bed and said "Anna what were you thinking? Something must have gone wrong over there."

"What gives you that idea?" Eriol asked.

"One, she didn't have Breena with her. Two she was not dressed like a princess. Three she was ridding her fastest horse, she almost always takes her other horse. Four, she is has everything in her saddle bag."

"How do you know that?" Li asked.

"I have known her for almost 14 years. Hopefully I know something about her." Sakura turned to one of the maids. "Can you have one of the stable hands bring the saddle bag off of the black horse?" The maid nodded and walked out of the room.

A few minutes later she returned with the saddle bag and handed it to Sakura and left the room.

"Thank you." She opened it. "Five she has her mothers crest in her bag." She placed it on the table along with everything else. "Six she had a set of bow and arrows on her back. She only has wepons with her if she is trying to get away from something."

Li picked up her cards and read the top one out loud " 'When you have nothing at all you have nothing to worry about.' The Remember Card." When he read that the all flew out of his had and landed neatly on the table next to the key.

"That's new." Eriol said.

"No, it's not. That always happens when someone who they don't belong to holds them."

Eriol picked them up and they did the same thing.

"See?" Sakura said. "Told you." She looked over at Anna. 'What are you doing here? Something must be up.' Sakura thought to herself.

"Sakura I think we'll all wait here in shifts to see if she wakes up so someone will be here." Li said.

"Alright. I'll take first shift." Sakura said.

Eriol nodded his head and walked out of the room followed by Li.

She sat down in a chair next to the bed and said. "Alright Anna some thing has to be up I can tell something is up. When you wake up you are going to tell me.

It was about 11 pm and it was Sakura's third shift.

My eyes opened slightly. I was some where new I never remembered a room like this. I felt warm. I moved my head and saw a person asleep in a chair next to the bed. It was Sakura. I smiled while moving my body upward.

**_Anna._** Something was calling me, **_Anna…_** I looked over to where it was from. I was from my cards. **_Anna get up we need to get out…_** I stood up and slowly got out of bed. I felt weak. I placed my hand on the cards and my key. My key went from Key to wand and I walked out on the balcony. **_Anna hurry…  
_**  
I walked out wrapped in blankets and said hoarsely "Key that holds my powers the cards are calling let them out." One by one all of the cards left my hand and floated around me.

"Anna?" Someone said. "Anna! You're awake!" She noticed I was outside "Get back in right now if the doctor finds out she'll have my head and yours!"

I walked back in as all of my cards fell in to my hand.

* * *

Is everyone liking the new revised version of this story? This chapter is short I know butI hope you all like it! 


	3. Chapter 3

I walked back in as all of my cards fell back in to my hand.

"Anna your awake I have to get the doctor!" She ran to the door and a maid who was sitting by the door stood up and Sakura told the maid to get the doctor.

I laid back down on the bed and said. "Sakura I need…." I was interrupted by two boys that came running in the room.

"Sakura a maid said she was awake!" They both said at once.

Sakura nodded and gestured to me. I sat up a little and smiled.

"Hello." I said. I looked at them Li looked like I remember him when Sakura's Father held the ball in Sakura honor to find her a husband. The other boy looked familiar then again he didn't.

"Anna you remember Li right?"

"Yes, it's nice to see you again," I said with a slightly bow.

"This is Eriol Hiiragizawa. This is his palace."

"It's nice to meet you." I said with a smile and another bow.

"It's nice to meet you to. You gave everyone quite a scare," Prince Eriol said with a laugh.

"Looks like I made my different entrance." I said with a faint laugh.

Sakura frowned "Anna, when you get better I will kill you for doing that what did you think you where doing! What would have happened if we wouldn't have found you?"

I looked up at her and said "Sakura but I was found wasn't I? It was in the stars for you guys to find me and you did. What I thought I was doing…" The doctor interrupted me this time.

"Good you're awake," She walked over to me and looked at them, "I would like your majesty and friends to leave while I give her a check up." They did.

"Well Princess Anna you gave this castle quite a scare."

"I heard. I guess I made a good entrance," I smiled.

The doctor rolled her eyes. A few minutes later she was done and let Sakura and everyone else back in.

"Well everything seems fine. I want you to stay inside of the castle for a week then you can go out," The doctor said

I looked at her in shock, "Are you serious?"

"Yes Princess Anna I am serous, you just had moderate hypothermia you need to stay inside the castle for a least a week."

"Alright," I said looking at her.

"Princess Sakura because you and Prince Li are leaving tomorrow I'm leaving Prince Eriol in charge of making sure she stays inside," Then the doctor left

"You have to leave tomorrow?"

"Yes, we are having problems in are kingdom so I have to go home and help my father."

I nodded, "You must then. I will make sure your problems leave."

"How are you going to do that?" Li asked.

"Prayer. I will pray that what ever is wrong will get better. I don't like seeing my friends sad, so I am going to do what I can," I lend over and grabbed my cards and handed her the top one.

"What's this?"

"Breena gave it to me when I left so I could find help if anything happened to me. So now I think you need it, for help when you get home. It worked for me didn't it?"

She smiled and said, "Thank you Anna I'll make sure it gets back to you," She turned to Eriol and said "You make sure she doesn't leave the castle. Be careful she is tricky."

I smiled and said ,"Sakura you are supposed to be on my side! You can't give away my secrets."

She laughed and so did I. The Princes looked at us like we were crazy.

"What?" Eriol asked.

"It reminds us of what happened before the ball."

I nodded still trying not to laugh because it hurt to laugh.

"What happened?"

"Nothing we promised never to talk about it," I said.

The clock outside struck 10:00, Li and Eriol yawned.

"Well I think we all need get some sleep," Sakura said looking at everyone.

They nodded.

"Sakura when do you think you will be back?"

"In spring, when the cherry blossoms bloom."

'Spring. That was not far off but far enough that my father would catch wind of all of this I didn't want to put anyone in danger for what I had to do. Hopefully no one will come looking for me.' I thought to myself.

"Anna I'll see you when I come back," Sakura said.

"Alright I'll see you when you get back. I only have one thing to ask."

"What?"

"If anyone asks about me tell them the last thing you heard was I was going to boarding school. Please?"

"Alright, but when I get back you have to tell me what is going on."

I smiled, "I will. I promise."

"Oh and one more thing, can you listen to a doctor for once and stay inside with out sneaking out?"

I gave her a mischievous grin, "I'll try."

"Good. I'll see you in a few weeks Anna," She smiled and left the room and was followed by Li.

I looked at Eriol who was still here, "Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"One thing."

"What?"

"What where you running from."

I sighed then laughed, "I was wondering when someone would ask me that." I looked at him with what my close friends called Anna's mischievous look and said "That's for another day. Hmmm...like when I can go outside again."

He looked at me and smiled, "If you say so. Goodnight Princess Anna." He walked to the door.

"Just Anna," I said

He gave me a strange look.

"Just call me Anna forget the Princess part."

He smiled at me and said, "Then just call me Eriol. Also my father request you to have breakfast with us."

"I have nothing to ware."

Pointing to the wardrobe he said, "You are about Nakuru size so she brought some of her clothing for you."

"Thank you."

"Goodnight Anna," He said leaving the room.

"Night Eriol."

Anna…

The cards were calling again. I pick them up and said, "Powers of the moon powers of the stars come to my aid." My key turned to its wand form. "Key that holds my powers the cards are calling let them out." Once again they floated around me there light warmed me deeply. I smiled as The Light and The Dark cards came out and stood in front of me.

"Milady," They said bowing and kneeling.

"What happened? Why did I pass out?" I asked.

"You passed out because you had an over run of magic that you or any of use could control. The only way to release it all was for you to fall a sleep before you had another energy blast."

* * *

Oh the suspense! The inhumanity! I love suspense :Smiles: Like I said earlier everything is going to come together in the next few chapters like the next one 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Thank you to my two reviewers! I love you! Here is the Next chapter also like my second review says, SxS FOREVER!

* * *

"You passed out because you had an over run of magic that you or any of us could not control. The only way to release it all was for you to fall asleep before you had another energy blast." Light said

Ah, the energy blasts. I remember my last one very well.

Suddenly Anna has a flash back to distant memories. 10-year-old Anna walks into her bed room and Breena is sitting in a chair crying.

"Breena, what's wrong?" I said walking to her.

She looked at me and cried harder.

"Breena, if you won't tell me I'll find someone who will." I walked out of my room and walked down the stairs. We were in a castle far away from the castle I grew up in because there was an outbreak of the sweating sickness. I barely knew my way around here. I walked in my mother's room and saw her lying in her bed with Doctor Kale pulling her blanket up over her head.

"NO!" I shouted. I knew if they pulled a blanket over their head that meant they had died.

"Princess Aubrianna, you need to leave."

"No, no, no." I started to cry. I collapsed on the ground and grabbed my head.

"Princess Aubrianna we need to get you to another palace."

I felt weak I started to say things in another language that no one knew.

My Father picked me up and I started shouting and he put me down.

I looked up at the ceiling my normally green eyes turned almost white and my aura that is normally a white color showed red. My long blonde hair turned a raven color.

"Aubrianna calm down," My father said. He knew what was going on. My mother had the same thing happen to her when something's happens. I closed my eyes and tears ran down. "Aubrianna Rose Serako calm down!" He roared.

I opened my eyes and a burst of energy emerged from my body and I collapsed and passed out on the floor. That's when I found out about my guardians Light and Dark. They were sent to protect me and to make sure that never happened again. Then after that the memories slowly faded away.

"I remember." I said looking at Light.

"If we let you go any farther, you would have had another one and been knocked out for at lest three days." Dark said.

"All right."

"May I ask some thing? How come Eriol looks so familiar?"

"He was the one you were dancing with at the ball," Light said.

"Are you serous?"

"Very serous," Dark said laughing.

"How do you know this?"

"We are your guardians we are supposed to know this stuff," Light said.

"If you think really hard you will notice that the guy you where escorted by was Eriol."

Anna started to think back on that day when Sakura held the ball.

"Sakura do I have to! You know I hate to be escorted."

"Yup."

"Then why do I have to?"

"Because I say so."

"Why?"

"Because I say so."

I sighed, "Only one question."

"What?"

"Who is he?"

"I can't tell you it's a masquerade ball. Oh and do you like my dress?"

She was wearing a pink dress that about her waist line it opened up to a petticoat of gold silk. Her sleeves were those medieval sleeves ((AN: I couldn't think of any other way to describe it)) She had a square neckline that had gold border around it and the end of the sleeves. Her hair fell as it normal did and had a golden circlet with a pink jewel on the middle of it with a see-through white veil attached to the back. Her mask was a soft pink with little pink jewels in it.

"I love it! You look wonderful. Li better be careful with all of the other guys there. He might lose you to someone else."

She blushed and said, "Thanks but we love each other too much."

"I know that it was a joke," I said laughing at her. She laughed to. (That's what they were laughing about earlier.)

"I love your dress."

"Thank you." I said. I was my mother's family colors, silver and royal blue. I had thin straps and was the shinny silver and went down to the ground and drag a little behind me and silver gloves. It had a royal blue sash around my waist, a royal blue shawl, and royal blue shoes. My circlet had a sapphire in the middle of it and a sliver veil off of the back of it. My hair fell around my shoulder it had little fake pearls strands wrapped in it in little various places. My mask was silver with little sapphires on it.

"They're my mother's families colors," I smiled at her.

"Come on Anna," She said holding out her arm as we walked to the entrance.

When we got there, she said "This is your escort. You are not to tell him your name tell midnight," Looking at him she said "And neither are you."

He was very handsome. He had dark hair and his eyes looked very kind they were sort of a grayish purple. I felt very calm when I looked at him. He seemed to have a very calming effect on everyone.

I smiled at him and said, "It's nice to meet you even though I don't know your name."

"It's nice to meet you to." He said smiling. He held out his arm.

"See I know guys for you don't I?" Sakura whispered in my ear as she walked up to Li.

"So what should I call you then?" He asked me as I took his arm.

"Hmmm . . . How about Kaiya?" That was my mother's name. "So what should I call you?"

"Hiroshi." He said with a smile.

Everyone walked in the huge cherry wood doors after Sakura and Li. They first had a feast and we talked the entire time. After that, was the dancing part Sakura made a little speech.

"Thank you everyone for coming to my ball. Now it's time for a little dancing so please find your escorts and make your way to the dance floor." She smiled.

"May I have this dance?" He asked me.

I nodded and took his hand.

Little did I know but my stepmother was planning to get this boy away from me. Sakura had to invite Anna's entire family.

"Beth when there is a break in the music go ask that boy over there," She pointed to the boy Anna was dancing with, "and see if he wants to dance"

"Sure."

It was at lest a few minutes tell midnight when I was pulled by the arm and my place with my dancing partner was taken. I noticed it was Beth and walked away to my stepmother and said.

"Clever very clever, but not clever enough. I still knew who it was. Your daughter Beth it is right? Well you have done better." I noticed him watch me while he was dancing. Then the clock struck midnight and her stepmother grabbed her arm and dragged her outside.

"You will regret that," I said.

"No, I won't. I just once again got you away from another guy you liked. My daughter has reviled herself to him."

I laughed, "And you think he'll fall for her fake charm? Please, I don't think he is desperate. Your daughter has been to many charm schools so her charm is fake and so is her personality. He is the type of person who will see right threw her fake charm."

"We are going home," My stepmother said.

The next day she heard her sister take about him. She caught his name, and it was Eriol.

"It is him!" I said looking at them.

They smiled and Dark said, "See, so far we have not been wrong."

"Well Anna you need to go to sleep," Light said.

"All right. Return!" They went back to card form. I laid down on the bed and pulled the covers around me and fell asleep think about what I just remembered.

I woke up the next morning to someone shaking my covers, "Wake up Princess Anna!" The voice said.

"I'm up I'm up," I rolled over hoping it was Breena. That how she had woke me up, "Breena?"

The voice laughed a little, "Who are you talking about?"

I opened my eyes and it was a different person I had not seen before.

"Oh sorry."

"Your clothes are on the chair and you are wanted for breakfast."

"Thank you." I said getting out of bed.

* * *

Whoot Whoot! New Chapter on the 4th of July! I muss be in a good mood! XD I hope you all like this chapter. Don't forget to Review I like opening my email and seeing reviews! They make me happy! 


End file.
